Dishwasher appliances generally include a wash tub that defines a wash chamber. A rack assembly can be slidably received within the wash chamber and configured for receipt of articles (e.g., plates, cups, and/or bowls) for washing. Certain dishwasher appliances also include a silverware basket configured for receipt of articles (e.g., forks, knives, spoons, and/or other utensils) for washing.
The silverware basket can be mounted in various positions within a dishwasher appliance. For example, the silverware basket is mounted within the rack assembly in certain dishwasher appliances. In other dishwasher appliances, the silverware basket is mounted on a front of the rack assembly or on a door of the appliance. However, each position for the silverware basket has drawbacks. For example, certain consumers can perceive the dishwasher appliance as having a greater capacity when the silverware basket is mounted to the front of the rack assembly rather than within the rack assembly. Conversely, certain consumers prefer the cosmetic appearance of the silverware basket mounted to the door of the dishwasher appliance compared to on the front of the rack assembly.
Accordingly, a silverware basket for a dishwasher appliance that may be mounted in multiple positions within the dishwasher appliance would be useful.
Silverware baskets are preferably sized to hold a maximum number of utensils to maximize the capacity of the dishwasher appliance. Such a configuration can improve consumer satisfaction with the silverware basket or provide improved consumer perception of the dishwasher appliance. However, silverware baskets are generally constructed with a simple rectangular prismatic shape. Such a configuration generally does not have an optimum shape to utilize available space within the dishwasher appliance.
Accordingly, a silverware basket for a dishwasher appliance with features for increasing or maximizing storage capacity of the silverware basket would be useful.